The Christmas Gift
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Olivia's traditional Christmas Eve party gets a little surprise for the holidays! E/O, F/M, AND C/M


**Disclaimer: Don't Own SVU**

My lovely Christmas story thought it went along with this wonderful time of year.

_**Enjoy and happy holidays!**_

The day had finally come the grand Christmas Eve party that Olivia had thrown every year since she had been at the NYPD. She loved having all of her friends over, playing games, baking, and sharing a little Christmas cheer. Everybody left work around six and Olivia told everyone to arrive at her house by seven thirty.

The men offered to bring food, but Olivia told them not to because she and Casey would be cooking. Everyone went his or her way, getting things together before tonight's big event.

Olivia and Casey entered into Liv's apartment with sacks of grocery and started preparing the miscellaneous items for the meal. Olivia had bought an already cooked turkey and stuck it in the oven to heat it up.

Casey asked cheerfully, "Olivia don't you just love this time of year?"

Olivia looked at her and said, "Sure do, just wish I had someone to spend it with."

Casey looked at her and realized that she and Elliot were the only two who weren't in a relationship. She had Munch and Melinda had Fin, but nobody had Olivia.

Casey rubbed Olivia's arm and said, "Olivia you have us and that's all that matters."

"Besides Elliot doesn't have anyone either so spend Christmas with him."

Olivia knew in the back of her mind that that was all she wanted to do, but that was her best friend and partner, nothing more, she convinced herself.

Olivia quickly replied, "Casey I'm with him all the time, why would I want to be stuck with him on Christmas too" knowing deep inside that, it was merely a disguise.

"_Who wouldn't want to be with Elliot Stabler"_ she thought.

Casey said, "All I'm saying is if you are that lonely, just have Christmas with Elliot, he is a single man who doesn't have kids, what could be the harm?"

Olivia ignored Casey and turned to check on the boiling potatoes. If only Casey could read Olivia's mind, she would know that Olivia had dreamed of doing just that for four years.

Seven twenty-five hit, and the first to arrive was Elliot. He was dressed in a green polo shirt with a red tie and black slacks. He smelled of Calvin Klein, ocean blue, and looked exquisitely sharp. Elliot hugged Casey who greeted him at the door then asked the obvious question, where was Olivia.

Casey answered sweetly, "She is getting ready, I told her I would greet guest until she finished."

Elliot asked, "So did you guys bake the cookies or we gonna do it together like ol' times?"

Casey slapped Elliot on the arm and said, "Old habits are hard to break, so we left them for you to do."

As Casey and Elliot continued to speak, Olivia appeared from her room in a red sweater dress, with fish net stockings, and some red hooker-like boots. She had on a big Santa hat that sat neatly under her beautifully spiraled hair.

"The Christmas Diva has arrived" announced Olivia as she walked over to give the love of her life a hug.

"Wow, you looked absolutely stunning" Elliot mouthed finally being able to speak.

Casey said, "Love the outfit girl, you look like a real Diva!"

There was a knock at the door and Olivia decided it was time to be the host as she opened the door and greeted the rest of the gang. Everyone came in baring a gift for the secret Santa exchange. Everyone mingled and mixed while Olivia and Casey put on the final touches to the food.

"Everyone let's pray and then eat" Olivia said graciously.

"Elliot will you lead us in prayer?"

"Lord thank you for the friends and family I have found and thank you for your many blessing and blessing to come, amen" he proclaimed.

"Amen" said everyone else.

They all sat down where ever they found a seat and just ate and laughed. They talked about what they were doing for the rest of the holiday and for New Years. Everybody laughed, as jokes were told and funny childhood Christmas stories were spread. At nine thirty when everyone was finishing up with their dinner, Olivia told them to get ready for the traditional cookie-decorating contest. Everybody was trying to be in the kitchen but they had to go to the table and do some of their decorating. They baked two sheets of cookies and laughed as some decorated theirs and others played cookie fight.

Elliot watched Olivia decorate hers with such intricate details and such creativity. If Liv only knew how much he cared and loved her.

Elliot thought to himself, _"We have been partners for four years now; she has to have some type of feelings for me."_

Elliot's thoughts were erased when Fin bumped into him trying to get into the kitchen to get another cookie. As Fin headed back to the dining room table, Elliot grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. As Elliot was talking to Fin, Olivia looked up and spotted them ducked off talking. She was quite curious what they were discussing when she seen Elliot fiddling with his jacket, but shook her head and went back to her other guest.

"Fin, I may be stepping my boundaries here, but I need your opinion on something" Elliot said nervously.

"Ok man, whatever you need" replied Fin.

Elliot pulled the little box out of his pocket and held it in his hand before opening it to let Fin have a look.

Fin gasped as he saw the rock that sparkled, a 16in carrot white gold wedding ring.

"Man who the hell you trying to give that too" Fin asked very oblivious to Elliot's stare as he showed him the ring.

"Who do you think you dumb ass, Olivia!" Elliot said eageredly.

Fin looked at him and said, "Well let's hope her feelings are as deep as yours and she says yes."

Elliot shook his head in agreement, as they walked back over to everyone else.

The night was finally winding down and it was eleven o'clock, the time they usually gave their gifts. The first person was Melinda who had Olivia, then Olivia who had Munch, Munch had Fin, Fin had Casey, Casey had Elliot and Elliot had Melinda. After everyone laughed, smiled, and cried over their gifts, Fin looked at Elliot who gave him the nod to interrupt.

"Can I have your attention please?" shouted Fin.

Elliot stood up and surveyed the room. Everyone was quiet and waiting to hear what Elliot had to say. Olivia was sitting on the floor with her legs cross blushing brightly. He asked everyone to find a seat on the couch or armchair so that he wasn't looking down. Olivia took her spot in the middle of the couch between Casey and Melinda.

"I know we all had one person we were suppose to buy for, but since you guys are like family, this is only right for me to do this tonight with all of you here."

He shook his head and took a deep breath as he formed his mouth to say what he wanted to say. His hands were getting moist and his mouth was very dry, but he had to do it, no more waiting around.

He begin, "We have been together for four years now and we love each other more than we ever have…but my love has been hidden and secret for a long time, but time is up."

Olivia could feel herself gasping for air.

"_Was it someone else he had found and had fallen in love with"_ she thought.

Elliot bent down on one knew as he grabbed into his pocket and pulled out a little blue box. Everyone's expression changed as they only imagined what was in that box.

Elliot looked straight into Olivia eyes and said, "Liv we have been partners for quite some time and you have always been there when I need you, so I want to know would you be there for me permanently for the rest of our lives?"

"Liv will you marry me" the scared Elliot finally said.

Olivia started shedding tears of joy as she stood up, wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and kissed him passionately.

Olivia pulled away from him and said, "I thought you'd never ask."

Over-whelmed with happiness, Elliot picked Olivia up and spun her around in excitement knowing that he had finally gotten the woman that could make his heart skip a beat.

No longer would either of them be spending the holidays alone anymore. This was the greatest gift of the season, and they would be enjoying it together forever.

**Do you like? R&R plz **

Follow me on twitter MissMBL!


End file.
